Happy Easter
by sufferion
Summary: yes... another sequel to my collection of festive one shots... short and sweet romance. Please read and review


Happy Easter

Yaaay… another feast… another one-shot to celebrate it…This is a sequel to Happy Valentine's Day, which is a sequel to Happy New Year… Hope you all like this story…

As always: I do not own Inuyasha and any of the characters (but I do own these festive one shots mwahahahaa!)

* * *

Kagome was busy in her small kitchen trying her best to make chocolate Easter eggs. She had been up since five in the morning to make sure to be able to make it on time. True, cooking was not her strong point… and her poor kitchen was an utter mess…but being hard headed she had gotten some moulds and melted the chocolate and was filling them in the moulds to make her boyfriend as many Easter eggs he could dream of, all filled with his favourite things

But hell … it sure wasn't as easy at is seemed…all the kitchen tops were covered in deep crusted melted chocolate, the oven was unrecognizable…

"Piece of cake!" muttered Kagome angrily as she moved back her chocolate plastered heir from her forehead "I'm going to kill Sango for letting her talk to me into this!" she grumbled

Another "Easter-egg" crumbled to bits as she tried to seal it the toffee-filled halves with melted chocolate. "Crap" she yelled as she got all her hands sticky with toffee "Why didn't I listen to my mother when she wanted to send me to cooking classes!" she questioned herself.

After ten hours of failed attempts and swearing, she managed to have two dozen presentable Eater eggs. She wrapped them in a silver wrapper which she had decorated with multi-coloured hears and tied them in matching strings. She arranged them in a small heart-shaped woven basket and placed the card she had made in the middle.

Satisfied with her work she decided it was getting late and time to shower and get ready for the evening. She'd worry later about the chaos in the kitchen, maybe even get her friends to help her out. She was about to remove her disgustingly - sticky apron when she heard the door bell.

"Oh shit! now I'm going to mess up the hall and living room to open that dam door!" she mumbled as she slowly went to the door trying not to touch/hit anything along the way. She opened the door and saw an monstrous Easter egg on her doorstep. It stood proudly wrapped in shimmering gold paper with a shiny red bow.

"What the hell!" she gasped.

"Delivery for you miss" said a delivery man "just sign here" he said handing her a file and pen.

"Who's this from?" asked Kagome staring at the giant thing before her.

"Sorry miss, I can't help you there… we only got the delivery address see?" he said pointing at the sheet. "Must be someome with a good sense of humour ehh? At least thoughtful enough to set it on a trolley for you to carry…" He said laughing pointing at the trolley on which the egg was set.

Kagome signed the paper for the delivery man, thanked him and wished him a happy Easter and with a great deal of swearing and fuming dragged her parcel inside.

"I hope this thing is worth all this trouble" she said as she paused in the living room to catch her breath. Then she heard a crack and a rip and the egg burst open.

She suddenly found herself in someone's arms being kissed passionately…

"So is it worth the trouble?" asked a grinning Inuyasha who had popped out of the egg.

Kagome just stared open mouthed… Inuyasha laughed at his girlfriend then smiled "Happy Easter honey" he whispered in her ear then started kissing her softly down her neck… "mmm…chocolate…." H murmered between kisses as he started licking the chocolate-covered Kagome.

Kagome laughed "Stop it Inu-chan… you're tickling me!" He grinned devilishly and made a jump of her and she ran away screaming. She ran in the kitchen and grabbed her gift and pushed in the face of her lover stopping him for assaulting her.

"Here! This is for you!" she said. He took the small basket and examined the small eggs… then noticed the chaos in the kitchen and smiled.

"Hmm… looks like you're improving in your cooking Kags" he teased pointing at the disaster before him

"Shut up you ingrate!" she snapped punching him in the arms playfully. "You don't appreciate anything! And I wasted a whole day for you and your eggs!" she pouted

"Oh darling… I appreciate it … believe me…" he said with a twinkle in his golden eyes as he placed the basket on the unit nearby and moved towards her. "But … I think I'd rather have you instead" he added as he took her in his arms and licked off the chocolate on her chin…"Mmm… chocolate-coated Kagome"

Kagome laughed pushing him away… "Stop it Inu… I have to go take a shower and change from this mess…"

"Allow me…" said Inuyasha seductively as he pulled Kagome in his arms and kissed her demandingly…he moved forwards and slowly pushed her against the doorframe successfully trapped her…

Kagome never got to her shower and of course they never managed to make it to their reservation at their favourite restaurant, but spent Easter at Kagome's place eating… erm…chocolate…well sort of anyway…

THE END


End file.
